Something new
by hannah542
Summary: They met in strange circumstances, they dated, they ended it and now it’s up to more strange circumstances to bring them together. She was one to believe in love but she wasn’t stupid and he tended to be stupid but didn’t believe in love. Magic involved!


Summary: They met in strange circumstances, they dated, they ended it and now it's up to more strange circumstances to bring them together. She was one to believe in love but she wasn't stupid and he tended to be stupid but didn't believe in love. How did they even got together in the first place?

She was Sakura Kinomoto, 17 years old and currently in high school, he was 1 year older, Syaoran Li and he was also in high school, Tomoeda High to be exact. They share several classes and the were good friends with the potential of something more, so what happened ? What happened in this last year of high school that separated them so much they won't even share a "Hello" when they see each other on the hallway? Don't get me wrong, they haven't forgotten about each other, in fact, both of them seek for the opportunity to speak to each other but just when they are about to do it, that little voice in their head tells them it's not their mistake to mend, the other one should be the one to apologize.

She had friends, he did too, now, what's the problem when there's a group of friends and inevitably two f them hook up? Well of course, everything's ok until they break up, what are the rest of the friends supposed to do? Should they take sides? Should they even express their point of view? And for the couple, what should they do for the rest of the time they have to keep seeing each other in school?

Simple, they don't even glance at each other and the friends, well the rest are still all friends, some decide to spend more time with the guy, others, with the girl.

But first let me explain something. The way these two people met was a very unconventional one, they were hunting cards. And not just any cards, magic cards. Sakura was the one to open the book but someone else was sent to hunt them, this other's person name was Lily. Lily thought sakura was some idiot who couldn't even take care of herself, of course what she thought didn't matter much the moment the cards chose their true master, who was, needless to say, sakura. So, what does syaoran have to do in all these? Well, he was on his way to his home from buying chocolate, it was late and just as he was about to bite onto the chocolate, he felt himself being violently lift into the air by none other but ... a tree branch ??? The thing seemed to have a life and was shaking him around like a toy.

3 voices could be heard and what was his surprise when 2 of those voices belonged to his classmates sakura and tomoyo, the other girl he didn't know, he could only hear her screams of "Look what you've done kinomoto, it's all your fault, you're such a useless little girl !" ... "well, I would love to point something out, you call sakura a little girl but you two are the same age, though I think you're not even close to be as mature and sweet as she as but, whatever let's you sleep at night ... " said a smiling tomoyo behind camera. "No one's even speaking to you daidouji and may I add, the only thing you're doing is being a burden to us !"

"Enough !!! Please !! The card's got Li, we better figure out a way to get him down "this words received a thank you from Li who was starting to get dizzy. Needless to say, the heroine that night was Sakura.

After that night, it became apparent that lily liked syaoran even though he didn't pay her much attention; she was always trying to make him notice her. As time passed and the cards acknowledged sakura as their true mistress, she and syaoran started to date. Of course lily was mad and always trying to break them up, not succeeding. Or at least that was until one specific party night.

It was at some club, so packed they practically had to push people out of the way. That night lily was in some other place and don't ask me how but she had a wig when she arrived at the club. Thing is, this wig was very much like Sakura's hair and honestly, the illumination in the place was so poor you had to have her in your face to notice she's not Sakura. As the night went on, music got better and they turned off the lights completely, people were dancing to "I gotta feeling" and just before the lights went out, syaoran had spotted lily at the bar and he was making his way towards her. Next thing you know, lights were on and Syaoran was kissing lily, now, the other problem was, when he pulled her closer for the kiss, he made her wig fall but none of this mattered because everyone they knew saw what happened, Syaoran kissing Lily with his eyes closed and holding her by the waist. He even smiled at the end of it, a smile which faded the second he got a good look at her. Unluckily for him, sakura was already gone.

No need to say, Syaoran had no explanation as to why he had kissed lily, I mean, he saw a brown head and for some reason though it was Sakura, then kissed her and didn't even noticed she wasn't the person he's been kissing for more than a year ? That was it; they broke it off and now were o longer in speaking terms.

Now that you know what happened, is time to come to the present.

It was Friday night and sakura had nothing better to do than to sit at home watching TV. A sudden thud was heard and since her father was the only other person in the house, she got worried when he didn't answer and so she went down to find him, Fujitaka was convulsing but when sakura touched him he immediately ceased. His eyes turned completely black and he said "I think you better call your friends, I have something I would like to say"

This was no normal thing so she called Li, Lily, Eriol and Tomoyo. (Note: some things I'm taking from the CCS story and I'm changing some other things, Eriol in here is the same as in CCS) "It's weird that this is happening to your father, if anything, the message should be delivered through me… " said Eriol.

"There's something in Tomoeda, well, more like someone" started Fujitaka "all I can say by now is that it's powerful and we should be careful until we get to know him/her"

"So it's not evil?" asked Lily

"I don't know but it's not usual for Tomoeda to be an interest to someone with this kind of power, that someone is either here by coincidence or looking for something or someone" said Fujitaka

"We should wait, let's say 2 weeks, it that person is passing by, that is enough time for anyone to get things done and go" said Eriol

"Well then, then it is settled, take care, but, be careful, whatever this is, this power is not allowing me to access Eriol so I had no other choice but to use your father Sakura, sorry if this makes you uncomfortable" and with that, he was gone and Fujitaka was as if asleep.

"None of us should be alone for this 2 weeks, Eriol, you will stay with me in the mansion and Tomoyo and Lily will stay here, it's not normal what happened so Sakura's father so it's better if you two stay here instead of making them go somewhere else" stated Syaoran

"I agree, but someone else it going to have to make up the reason for you two staying here, I can't stand lying to father" said sakura looking uneasy

"You two" said Lily pointing to Syaoran and Eriol, "go now, this man will soon be awake" Needless to say, no one felt safe, it was nothing but something like this has never happened, maybe it was just the new experience that made them uncomfortable.

"Daddy" said Sakura, kindly moving her father so he would awake. "Oh ! have I fallen asleep ? how careless, and I even let the kitchen on !" he said worried, already getting up. "Oh but, we have company… how long was I asleep? Jeje" Fujitaka smiled with a sweatdrop.

"We just came here, our parents are on a business trip so we wanted to know if it was ok if we spent the next 2 weeks here?" asked Tomoyo with a sweet tone a million dollar smile which made sakura nervous, she was looking out the window all the time while Lily was seating on a couch also watching something else.

"But of course Tomoyo, I can't even remember how many nights Sakura has spent at your home! Is that something burning? Ok I'll be right back" and he dashed to the kitchen

"Thanks for ignoring me" said Lily grabbing the control and watching TV "You weren't very talkative" remarked Sakura, "well, neither were you" snapped Lily, "well, I'm not the one saying she's being ignored"

While these two were starting an argument, Tomoyo thought to herself just exactly how did these two worked together to get the cards? She will have to watch her tapes of cards hunting days yet again…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hello !!! Well this is new for me so please review, you can anything that comes to your mind, thanks for reading it !! =)

Hannah


End file.
